smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dog Gone Modern
"Dog Gone Modern" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April that features The Curious Puppies and the Robotic Janitor. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with a sign that says "ALL ELECTRIC MODEL HOME. OPEN FOR INSPECTION. VISITORS WELCOME. COME IN!". The two Curious Puppies are seen reading the sign. They look at each other then go to the front. A sign says "This door opens AUTOMATICALLY! Through use of the electric eye!". However, they don't realize this and go upon the laser eye machine that opens the door automatically and alerts the white one causing him to hide in a bush. The brown dog growls at this in anger and when he moves his face way, the door then closes. He growls more pushing his head further causing the door to open again. He growls again and the door open and closes again. The brown dog sees the sign and barks at the white dog to follow him saying it's nothing. The white dog does so and the laser eye activates scaring him and causing him to bump into the brown dog. Inside, the white dog is seen gasping for breath while the brown dog gets up, looks around and walks away. The white dog then bumps into him again alerting him and causing him to growl. He sees it is just the white dog and tells him to "shhh". ???: Welcome. The voice scares the white one and he hides while the brown dog gets alerted. He looks up and sees a announcer. Robotic Announcer: Welcome to the model home. Please feel free to try any of our modern conveniences made for your benefit, thank you. The brown dog then smiles and looks at the white dog who is seen hiding in a pot hearing the message. He comes out of the pot smiling with his mouth open. He stumbles upon a sign that says "TO DEMONSTRATE AUTOMATIC SWEEPER, PRESS THIS BUTTON". The white dog does so and the brown dog along with him watch. A cigar comes out along with a lighter which automatically lights up and puts it's self near the cigar. A small hose type pipe smokes it and then, it drops to small mess off from the cigar to the ground. The Robotic Janitor then comes and starts sweeping the floor while going back to his closet. The two dogs are relieved that it was not anything dangerous and the brown one continues to walk. The white dog sees the brown dog walking and he goes underneath him. He then sees a sign that says "AUTOMATIC CONTROL". He goes to press it but a sign pops up saying "I WOULDN'T TOUCH THAT, CHUM." causing the white dog to get angry. It then shows the brown dog near some cabins in the kitchen. He turns on an on switch with a sign that says "ELECTRIC DISHWASHER". The dishwasher then grabs a plate, scrubs it clean with soap, rinsing, water and a drill type item, goes down, dries it and puts it near the table. This pleases the brown dog as he smiles. Meanwhile, the white dog is seen with the same sign. He then quickly presses it and a sign comes up saying "O.K. BUDDY, YOU ASKED FOR IT.". A chair then opens scaring the dog, making him bump into the brown one causing him to fall and get on the dishwasher. The dishwasher then cleans him with soap, rinsing and drilling his ears, goes down, dries him and puts him on the table. The white dog sees this and starts laughing like crazy. However, he makes a mistake when he accidentally presses a button that says "NAPKIN FOLDER". Two robotic lego type arms grab him by the ears causing him to scream, fold him and puts a golden round band on his chest and drops him into a drawer. The dog comes out of the bottom drawer screaming and he bumps into the brown dog again causing him to get cleaned off again. Meanwhile, the white dog is still seen screaming trying to get the gold band off of him, until he breaks a vase by accident making it fall off of him. The Robotic Janitor is seen sweeping the mess of, grabs the white dog, sweeps underneath him and then leaves fast. He goes to underneath a carpet to hide the dust before fleeing off fast. The white dog ignores this but then sees the band making him terrified as he moves backwards. He stumbles upon a dog bone dispenser which he curiously tries to find out what it is. He presses the pedal lever and bone comes out making him happy. He is about to grab the bone but the Robotic Janitor sweeps it and leaves. This causes the dog to get angry and chase after him. The robot sees the white dog chasing him and runs back to his closet fast, closing the door which causes the white dog to hit his head on. In the kitchen, the brown dog is seen trying to get off the counter but the Robotic Janitor comes by. However, he misses him... but when the white dog comes, he bumps into him causing him to get washed a third time. The dog then starts banging on the door in anger, but the Janitor hits him off with his broom causing him to fall on a piano. Some robotic hands are seen cracking and then they play the piano with a suspenseful tone. Suddenly, they start playing in a happy tone while the white dog barks at them. A flute then comes on his mouth and plays loudly before going back inside. More bigger flutes then play behind him frightening him. A saxophone then plays behind him to his right, a larger flute behind him to his left plays loudly causing him to fall into the saxophone which blows him off to a trombone. Three heads on strings come out and start singing. They sing: Heads: �� Everyday, we're here all day, in the little old fashion music box, and in the little old fashion music box I'll tell you I love you! �� The head then accidentally draw the dog in as well. A robotic guitar comes out playing it's self while the dog is stuck on it. The saxophone also appears and the dog is stuck in it while it is playing. The trombone also plays with the dog, some drums beat him hardly and a large flute blows him off. He falls on a pot breaking it and runs off while the Robotic Janitor sweeps up the mess again. Meanwhile, the brown dog is seen about to leave tired but the door slams open and the white dog passes causing him to get on the counter again only to be washed up once again. The dog is seen running off until he encounters the open closet door with the bone inside. He then goes over and takes the bone just the Robotic Janitor arrives which causes him to hide the bone behind his back. The Janitor sees this and tries to look behind him which he quickly moves left and right. The Janitor bends his head in suspicion and the dog bangs him on the head with the bone. He starts to walk away but the Janitor follows him. He then runs off and the Robotic Janitor starts chasing him. Upstairs, the white dog somewhat gets on a magic carpet. When he goes downstairs on it, the Janitor continues to chase him. The brown dog finally gets off of the counter and hears the white dog's scared barking to which he runs off. However, the carpet catches him and they both falls out a garbage disposal. The Robotic Janitor arrives and sees he has missed his chance causing him to snap his fingers. Meanwhile, the Puppies fall into garbage cans and poke their heads out. They look to their left and hide inside fast. The Janitor bends down and looks around for the dog. Suddenly, the white dog comes out of his hiding spot with a mallet, hits the Janitor so HARD with it causing him to scream in pain. The Janitor then falls on the ground knocked out of service. Meanwhile, the white dog pokes his head out and looks on the ground to see the Janitor knocked out. He looks at the audience and points at the bone and nods his head once. Suddenly, the bone is snatched and the brown dog closes the lid on him. He looks at the audience and nods his head once. It then irises out on him while he is looking at the bone ending the episode. Trivia * This does NOT mark the final appearance of the Robotic Janitor. He is set to appear in future stories as well. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:The Curious Puppies Episodes Category:Robotic Sweeper Episodes Category:Modern Robots Episodes Category:Singing Heads Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program